wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mataus the Wrathcaster
An ex Cult of the Damned member, He now currently Leads The Guardians of the Light History Mataus was born in the town of Tyr's Hand during the end of the second war. He was found to be a capable prodigy at influencing the magical energy of the world and so he was taken to the city of Darlaran at a young age. He grew up to be a spectacular Mage especially in the art of fire. However Mataus was not comforted by this simple knowledge and he began in secret to study the dark arts of Warlocks and Necromancers. Tempted terribly by the aged wizard Kel'Thuzad, he was one of the first members of the Cult of the Damned. However when he saw the wanton destruction wrecked by the undead hordes, as well as the terrible death of his parents, the ones who had told him he would become more powerful than any mage alive, he began to try to break free of the cult. But he was confined to Northrend so that he could not escape for any period of time. For three years he tried to break free but he was watched to closly. At the start of the forth year he learned of the destroyed Legends of Honor force that had made a foolish attempt to dethrone Arthas. Their leader, Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero, was bound to the litch king of his own free will. Mataus saw his chance and tried to make every attempt he could to be assigned to this Free willed Death knight and he was rewarded. Arthas believed that his old captain was firmly under his grasp. However upon an Assault of Tyr's Hand, Mathusala repented and freed Mataus from his bonds. Mataus was free but needed to learn how to stay free so he trained as a priest of the light. With his meditation and help from the light he now is one of the Strongest living members of the Scarlet Crusade and his righteous fire has cleansed thousands of undead. Personality Mataus has been known to think incredibly highly of himself, He has even been known to refer to himself in the third person. However do to his time with the Cult of the Damned this is explainable. He is a Devoted member of the Legends of Honor and wishes dearly for the crusade to be restored, if only so that it can help him avenge his parents deaths. Quotes *"What is it you want, lemming? Get out of my sight before you find out why I am known as the Wrathcaster." * "the Wrathcaster does not have time for games, if you have a warning to give be quick about it!" The List * Age: 27 * Relatives: none alive * Titles: The Wrathcaster * Aliases: none * Allies/Friends: commander Marjhan, Mathusala, The Scarlet Hero, Alliance General Hood * Beliefs: The Holy Light. cult of the Damned * Personal obsessions: Avenging his parents. * Professions: Enchanter Category:Characters in the Legends